puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Legally Drunk
Legally Drunk is a crew on the Cerulean Ocean. The crew previously flew the flag . Public Statement Let's just play and have fun! Extended Public Statement Where Honour and Friendship comes before Greed and Poe.. Happy Dayz! Come flot, pilly, and hunt with us! Adults over 21 only as permanent members! Talk to Lawgirl if interested in joining. Please ask ptb before boarding any ship smaller than a baghlah in crew. Thanks! Double Jobbing is Not Allowed! Ye cannot job two alts on the same pillage/hunt/flot ship at the same time. This is an improper use of alts and second accounts and reflects poorly upon this crew. Crew Grandiose Pirate Hall: GAEA Crew Goals (June-July 2010): #Maintain Illustrious crew fame rating #20 battle wins per day! We need more pillaging. #Host two smh's and/or flotillas a week minimum #Plan an event for the ocean to enjoy! #At least one CI trip per day! #Have fun! Crew Foraging Ship: Strong Bass at Lynx. All proceeds benefit the crew fund. Crew House: Lawgirl's Estate on Epsilon (Tranquil Estates).. All crew welcome to visit! Only royalty are roommates. Crew Fund Donation Ship: Free Mullet ported at Wrasse (donations are strictly voluntary) Crew Library Ship: Friendly Trout at Wrasse (Any Atlantis or CI charts donated to the library ship are meant to be used by and for THIS crew only. They are not to be sold or given to anyone else outside the crew.) Crew Colors: Maroon and Gray Crew Foraging Policy: #Before posting any foraging offer, check the NB and with other officers to be sure ye are not competing within this crew. Officers are expected to take turns fairly with each other and the crew foraging ship. #Please do not compete with the crew foraging ship, when benefits us all and our crew fund. #All foraging ships in this crew will pay a minimum of 4/16/100/1000 at all times, regardless of other offers on the NB. #All trading runs in this crew will pay a minimum of 30 poe per league. #If you choose to run a foraging ship out of another crew, you will be treated as a competitor and we will bid against you as we see fit. Large Ship Bnav Policy: #This policy applies only to baghs, brigs, xebecs, frigs, or grand frigs to be used in sea monster hunts or flotillas. It does not apply to small ships used in Cursed Isles or pillages. #For all sinking hunts or flots, the navver must own and stock his/her own ship. The navver must be pre-approved for the Upper Tier (explained below). #For nonsinking flots, it is permissible to borrow a ship from someone, but ships must be fully stocked or restocked after the event by the navver. The navver must be pre-approved for the Lower Tier (explained below). #We have a two-tier system for large ship bnav. Those on the lower tier are restricted to baghs, brigs, or xebecs and may Only do nonsinking flotillas. Those on the higher tier may use any ship type and may go into sinking or nonsinking environments. All will take turns and share with each other and the ocean at large. #Newer navvers who wish to nav a hunt/flot may be approved for the lower tier when they have shown the ability to run successful bagh/brig pillages, have achieved the rank of SO in this crew, and own at least 1 brig, xebec or frig. Promotion to the higher tier will be based on experience and ability and captain's discretion. #Navvers will take turns loading, assuring that each navver has a fair chance to load. No navver will load a large ship event more than twice per week (7 calendar days). #Approved navvers for large ship events (flots and hunts) are: Upper Tier: Lawgirl, Kaeoss, Redrums, Thankeesai, Piratemagic, and Captbeaky. Lower Tier: Beeo, Christianne, and Jonasxt. To be added to this list, you must comply with the requirements listed in #4 and talk to the Captain. Violaters of the rules will face my considerable wrath! **************************************** Shoppes/Stalls Owned By Crew...Please Use Them!' Ironmongers Tortoise Shells...Shoppe on Cranberry (Redrums') Lawgirl... manages Sunburst's Stall on Jorvik Beeo ... Stall on Epsilon Jonas ... Stall on Eta Deadwilly ... Stall on Turtle Tailors Earthen Threads ... Shoppe on Gaea (Beeo's) Yertle's Girdle ... Shoppe on Turtle (Tiggerqueen's) Weaveries What Looms Ahead ... Shoppe on Gaea (Thankeesai's) Christianne ... Stall on Eta Shipyards Naughty Nauticals ... Shoppe on Eta (Lawgirl's) Thankeesai ... Stall on Ostreum Distilling Red Red Rum.. shoppe on Hep (under Johnjuan) Furnishing Sindypoo .. Stall on Cnossos Apothecaries Glaive ... stall on Lagniappe Thankeesai ... stall on Cleo Sindypoo ... stall on Wrasse